One Piece Ranma
by mdizzle
Summary: Ranma is reborn into the One Piece world where Luffy is going to eventually keep bugging him to join his crew. Only problem is Ranma hates pirates. Can the Straw Hat Crew change his mind?
1. Ranma's wish

**One Piece Ranma**

Okay people, there are very few One Piece/Ranma crossovers out there and the ones that are usually have Ranma becoming Luffy or vice versa. Well I think it's time for a change, hope you all enjoy this. Start the fic.

4

3

2

We find our hero in front of a cave. This was quite possibly his last chance for a cure of his curse. Ranma had tried practically everything else but he had heard some strange rumors about this cave outside the district of Nerima. However, for once Ranma wasn't going to use the magic inside the cave for a cure. He was going to use it for a second chance at life.

The only reason why nobody with a curse had tried it before was because it was incredibly hard to find, some say it was impossible. But then again, Ranma Saotome, Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, had been known to pull off the impossible.

Ranma braced himself and got out a flashlight. If what he heard was correct it was going to be very dark in there. He turned it on and off a couple of times just to make sure it was in working order.

After he was done checking the flashlight Ranma entered the cave and found that he had heard right. It was in fact very dark inside; Ranma saw that the cave was going to be a long walk so he decided not to delay himself any longer.

Ranma walked in the cave for what felt like five hours until he came upon a small shrine.

"Guess this is it." Said Ranma.

Ranma opened the little doors and nothing happened. There didn't appear to be anything inside either.

Ranma started to storm off.

"What a rip off!" said Ranma.

No sooner had he said those words than a flood of light came rushing out of the shrine. Ranma turned and saw a glowing woman in a white robe now stood before him.

"FINALLY! Someone had the decency to let me out!" said the woman adjusting her back.

"Um excuse me…" said Ranma.

The woman looked down and saw Ranma for the first time. She floated over to him with big eyes.

"You must have been the one to let me out. How can I ever repay you?" asked the woman.

"Um well I kind of heard you grant wishes." Said Ranma rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh you're here for THAT. Well I suppose I could do that but it is going to cost you." Said the woman.

"Uh-oh. What do you mean by that?" asked Ranma.

"Well in order for my magic to work the wisher needs to give up something of great magical value." Said the woman.

"How about a Jusenkyo curse?" asked Ranma.

"Jusenkyo? BLAK! I hate Jusenkyo! Got anything else?" asked the woman.

Ranma pulled out the Ice Staff from a sub space pocket.

"Will this do?" asked Ranma.

She took the staff out of his hand and eyed it over. If Ranma didn't know any better he could have sworn she was drooling over it.

"Ahem." Interrupted Ranma.

She quickly regained her composure and stood up straight.

"This will do quite nicely. Now then, what is your wish?" she asked.

"My life has been going down the toilet ever since a certain failed wedding attempt; and even before that my life wasn't too pleasant. What I really want is a second chance." Said Ranma.

"That's your wish? Are you sure?" she asked incredulously.

Ranma nodded his head.

"Very well then. Let it be done!"

She clapped her hands once and the Ice Staff started to disintegrate.

The last thing Ranma remembered seeing was a blinding flash.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma awoke to find himself as newly born baby. He was carried to his new mother and placed in her arms. At last, he got a second chance! Ranma mustarded the biggest smile a baby could.

But then another baby was placed in his mother's arms. This confused Ranma quite a bit.

"Congratulations Mam, you have a set of twins. A boy and a girl." Said the doctor.

Ranma's eyes would have bugged out if it wasn't for the fact that he was a newly born.

"I think I'll call the boy Ranma and the girl Ranko."

Ranma may have gotten a twin sister out of the wish but he decided not to dwell on that too much. He had a fresh start, a chance to do what HE wanted with his life. Today was going to be the first day of the rest of his life.


	2. The fire

Okay, I'm happy everyone likes the idea. I didn't get any sort of criticism so I must be doing something right. Luffy and the others won't be showing up for a little while. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Unfortunately Ranma's new mother died three days after him and his sister were born so Ranma and Ranko lived with just their father for now.

Ranma now at the age of six was doing some basic training. When Ranma wished for a second chance he never thought that he would have to start his training at the very beginning.

Ranma knew that he probably shouldn't chance learning any of his trademark techniques until he got a little older like ten or something. Then he felt like his body could handle it. However, he could still use his ki to strengthen himself but because he was so young it wasn't as big as it used to be.

Ranko, amazingly enough, had no interest in martial arts what so ever. She'd rather just sit and quote unquote 'look pretty'.

"Ranma…lunch is ready." Called his new father.

"Coming Pops." Shouted back Ranma.

Ranma ran inside his new home and sat down for dinner. His new father was the Sheriff of Whale Island. People called it Whale Island because the island itself looked like a whale.

His father's name was Darius but Ranma just called him Pops.

"Where's your sister?" asked Darius.

"I think she's playing tea party again." Said Ranma.

"Well could you go get her before her food starts to get cold?" asked Darius.

"Okay Pops but I won't let her try to talk me into a dress like she always does." Said Ranma.

Ranma went to the edge of Whale Island's forest and found Ranko wearing a girly girl dress pretending to drink tea.

"There you are Mrs. Nezbit! You're late for the tea party!" said Ranko.

"For the last time Ranko I'm not playing tea party with you! Never have, never will." said Ranma.

"You never want to play anything! Not tag, not hide and seek, not dollies…"

Ranma sweat dropped at that last one. Did she honestly expect for him to play dollies? Sometimes Ranma could hardly believe she was his sister let alone the girl who drowned at Jusenkyo.

"Not anything! It's almost as if you were born a grown up or something!" said Ranko.

Ranma rubbed the back of his neck and laughed uneasily.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" asked Ranma.

Ranko eyed him incredulously for a moment or two.

"Come on. Pops has lunch ready and it's probably getting cold." Said Ranma.

Ranko sighed and started to follow her brother back to the house.

However, their eyes filled with horror as they saw the house lived in was on fire.

"Pops!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma ran up the hill and into the house despite his sister's protests.

Ranma called out for his new father despite the smoke and fire. It was so hot; it was at times like this he wished he hadn't given up the Ice Staff. The building was coming down around him but he didn't care he had to find the person he called 'Pops'.

His new father was a better father than Genma could have ever hoped to be. And damn it; he wasn't about to lose him so easily.

"Pops!" shouted Ranma.

A fiery support beam landed in front of him blocking his path.

Ranma was about to give up when he finally saw his father. He was trapped under a support beam.

"Don't worry Pops! I'm coming!" said Ranma.

Ranma almost reached him when the wall collapsed right in front of him. The wall was acting as a blockade now keeping him from his father.

"It's going to take more than that!" said Ranma.

Ranma channeled his ki and plowed through the wall. However, because of his small size and age he quickly lost his balance.

But Ranma had not time for that now. He quickly got up and moved over to his unconscious father.

"Pops wake up! Pops! You can't die on me!" said Ranma.

Ranma shook his father a couple of times but he didn't move. Ranma slapped his face a few times to try to wake him up. At first it seemed as if it didn't work but Darius slowly opened his eyes.

"Ranma…" stammered Darius.

"Come on Pops. We need to get you out of here. I think we can move this support beam if we work together." Said Ranma.

Ranma quickly moved under the beam.

"On the count of three. One…" said Ranma.

"Two…" said Darius.

"**Three!"**

With one mighty push they were able to get the beam off. Ranma got his father to lean on him as he begun to get him out of the burning building.

Ranma was beginning to think that wouldn't make it out of this alive. This just very well might be his last day on Earth.

But luck was on his side that day as a wall collapsed giving them a way out.

"Don't worry Pops! We're almost out!" said Ranma.

Ranma and Darius managed to get out of the house and Ranma laid him on the grass. The villages were already there trying to put out the fire.

One of the villagers made their way over to them.

"Darius! Who did this to you?" asked the villager.

Darius flinched with pain.

"Remember those pirates yesterday who I wouldn't let into the village?" asked Darius.

"You mean to say THEY did this? But I just saw them set sail!" said the villager.

"Shut up you stupid moron! Can't you see how badly he needs a doctor?" asked Ranma.

The villager ran off to find the doctor.

Darius turned to Ranma and smiled.

"Ranma, I am so very proud of you my boy." Said Darius.

Unfortunately the fire had left Ranma's father with some internal bleeding. The doctors would try but could not be able to stop it. The condition is terminal.


	3. Twelve years later

Well so far so good. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Twelve years have passed since that day. Ranma had gone under not only the Kachu-Tenshin-Amaguriken training but also the Bakusai Tenketsu to boot. He also managed to 'Sting the bees before the bees could sting him', it was good evasiveness training.

Ranma had also worked on his stamina by swimming around the island ten times. His training was tough but not as insane as what Genma put him through. When Ranma did push ups with boulders on his back he made sure they weren't so huge that they would crush him.

Ranko also went under some training but only the basics. She also only did half of what Ranma did because that was all she was willing to do. She refused to do any of the heavy duty training, she'd rather just work on her garden.

Yes Ranko had a garden; it was full of fruits, vegetables, and flowers. She was also a bit obsessed with shopping, if there was a new dress or a shoe sale she would be there. She kind of scared Ranma sometimes with her girlyness.

Ranma was currently on the cliff of Whale Island staring out into the ocean.

Ranko who was desperately searching for Ranma was about to give up when she finally spotted him.

"Sigh. I should have known." Said Ranko.

Ranko snuck up behind him and yelled at the top of her lungs "HI RANMA!"

Ranma nearly fell off the cliff. He wasn't sure how but Ranko always had this knack of catching him off guard. It truly was one of the oddest things.

Ranma was now holding on to the cliff for dear life.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" demanded Ranma.

"Too many to count." Said Ranko.

Ranma managed to climb his way up and glared at Ranko which lasted only a few seconds.

"You know that you must pay now right?" asked Ranma.

"Oh no!" said Ranko.

Ranma took a menacing step towards her.

"Not that! Ranma don't you dare!" said Ranko.

Ranma tackled her and started to tickle her in places he knew as her 'weak spots'.

"HA HA HA! STOP IT RANMA! HA HA HA!" laughed Ranko.

"Not till you say it." Said Ranma.

"HA HA HA! OKAY! OKAY! UNCLE! HA HA HA!" laughed Ranko.

Ranma stopped tickling her and helped her get up.

A moment of silence passed between the siblings until Ranko decided to break it.

"So…you were doing it again weren't you?" asked Ranko.

"Doing what?" asked Ranma.

"Quit playing dumb. You know what I mean. You were staring out into the ocean again weren't you?" asked Ranko.

Ranma tried to play innocent but under Ranko's gaze such a thing was not easy so he gave in.

"Yeah. You caught me." Said Ranma.

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Ranko.

"You really want to know?" asked Ranma.

"Well yeah! It would be nice to know!" said Ranko.

"Okay. There's talk that there's going to be a martial arts tournament in the Grand Line. Because the journey itself is so dangerous only the best of the best could survive the journey. There they duke it out in a formal manner and the winner is pronounced the greatest martial artist on the planet." Said Ranma.

"So why don't you go?" asked Ranko.

"Two reasons. One…" Ranma grabbed his sister and put her in a headlock while playfully giving her a noogie. "I have a sister to think of who gets sea sick if she's even so much as on a pond!"

Ranma had to believe that Jusenkyo had something to do with that.

"And two I'd need a really strong boat because it's said that the tournament is held in the part of the Grand Line where the most storms are likely to occur. Also the passage way is a small cave that's only big enough for one person so you'd have to be a really strong swimmer." Said Ranma.

Ranko started to feel sad that she was holding her brother back.

Ranma sat down on the cliff and Ranko joined him. Together the two of them just sat watching the sea together.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile…

Robin was reading her book, Sanji was cooking for Nami who had just received her food on deck, Chopper was cleaning some of his medical equipment and as for Ussop and Luffy…

"_**We're a band of pirates, and here is what we sing: Live to fight again! Live to fight again!"**_

Well I'll let you figure it out.

However, Luffy and Ussop got a little too carried away with their singing and dancing and accidentally kicked Robin's book.

Out of the book flew two pictures. Sanji managed to catch both of them. He looked at them seriously for a moment.

"Who's this monster of a man next to this absolutely gorgeous woman?" asked Sanji.

"Oh that's my pen pal Ranko and her brother Ranma." Said Robin.

"Pen pal?" asked Chopper.

"Yep. We've been writing to each other for a while now. She keeps bragging about how strong her martial arts brother is." Said Robin.

"Really? How strong is he?" asked Zoro.

"Well according to Ranko he can make tornadoes shoot up out of nowhere, shatter boulders with a single finger, launch 1,000 punches a second, disappear, create vacuum blades that can cut through anything like a hot knife through butter and…"

"WOW! He sounds really great! We should ask him to join our crew!" said Luffy.

Robin looked surprised at Luffy for some reason.

"Luffy, he lives on Whale Island." Said Robin.

"So?" asked Luffy.

"Whale Island isn't anywhere near the Grand Line." Said Robin.

"He sounds like he's worth trip!" said Luffy.

"But…"

"Forget it Robin, once Luffy makes up his mind about a new crew member there's no stopping him." Said Zoro.

Robin sighed in defeat.

"Then let's set sail for Whale Island!" said Luffy.

As the Merry Go ship started to turn in the direction of where Whale Island is most likely to be you could hear Nami's exasperated words: "This is going to be a looong trip."

And there you go. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be longer I promise, but it also may take a little longer. So be patient.


	4. Ranma vs Buggy

Here's that longer chapter I promised you. I don't own Ranma1/2 or One Piece. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma stretched as the new morning's light reached his back. He got out of bed and scratched his behind. Ranma went over to the stove to make himself some breakfast when he noticed Ranko wasn't in the room.

Their new house was unbelievably small with only one room and a bathroom.

"Must be working on her garden." Deduced Ranma.

It had been a couple of weeks since their little chat on the cliff. For some reason Ranko had tried to get over her sea sickness but to absolutely no avail. The instant she would step on the boat she would be over its side tossing her cookies…even when the boat wasn't even moving.

As Ranma started to turn on the stove Ranko came running through the door.

"Ranma, you have got to see this!" said Ranko.

"Ranko, it's too early!" said Ranma.

One of the many benefits of not living with Genma, Ranma got to sleep in a lot more.

"Not caring! You're coming with me!" said Ranko.

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside into the garden.

"Okay! What is so dang important?" asked Ranma.

Ranma glared at her for not letting him at least have breakfast first.

"Look!" said Ranko.

Ranma stopped glaring and looked to see that Ranko's garden was in full bloom.

Ranma smiled; all of Ranko's hard work had finally paid off.

"That's great Ranko. You should be proud of yourself." Said Ranma.

"I can't wait to tell Robin about this!" said Ranko.

"Again with the pen pal!" said Ranma.

"Yes! So I happen to like writing to my pen pal, at least I have one unlike a certain brother I could mention!" said Ranko.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what Red, we're out of paper!" said Ranma.

"What?" asked Ranko.

"Yep you used it all up in your last letter. And what's more it's your turn to cook tonight. So I suggest you go into town, buy some paper and some food and come home." Said Ranma.

"Oh alright! How is it I can never win an argument with you?" asked Ranko.

Ranma grabbed Ranko into a headlock and started to give her a noogie.

"Because I'm your brother and what I say goes!" joked Ranma.

Ranma let her go and sent her off into town with a hug goodbye.

Just when Ranko was almost out of sight Ranma remembered something.

"HEY RANKO! DON'T STOP FOR DRESS SHOPPING THIS TIME! I WANT TO SEE YOU BEFORE NIGHT FALL!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma could see in the distance that Ranko had face faulted. He also barely managed to hear her say "How does he do that?"

It would be a while before Ranko returned home with food and writing paper so Ranma decided now would be a good time to practice some katas.

Ranma's thoughts drifted to how much stronger he had gotten in this world. There was no doubt about it, the new him could beat the old him hands down.

He also had a better life here to boot. No rivals trying to kill him daily, no women wanting to marry him (excluding the town girls who wanted to date him), no stupid Chinese bimbo to crash her freaking bike into the back of his head, and definitely no more Akane Airlines!

As Ranma went deeper into his katas the day started to get later and later until it was almost noon.

"Where is she?" asked Ranma.

Ranma stopped his kata and decided to go into town looking for her.

The town was unusually empty, by now Ranma had his little fan club following him everywhere. He remembered once one of them tried to follow him into the bathroom to see his…well to see him.

"Where is everyone? I should have run into at least a couple of people by now." Said Ranma.

It was as if somebody turned the town into a ghost town.

"This is starting to creep me out." Said Ranma.

Ranma continued to go deeper into town until he heard a slight moaning sound in an alleyway. Figuring he might get some answers he decided to investigate.

Ranma's eyes filled with fear and horror at what he saw. Down at the end of the alley was Ranko, she was brutally beaten and she cuts up and down her body.

"RANKO!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma quickly ran to her and held her head up his arms.

"Ranko, speak to me! Who did this to you?" asked Ranma.

Ranma heard laughter from behind himself. He turned around to see a man in a cloak.

"Who're you? Are you the one who did this to her?" demanded Ranma.

The figure started laugh.

"You think this is funny? Who do you think you are anyways?" demanded Ranma.

"Who am I you ask? Why I am none other than…"

The figure threw off his cloak to reveal what Ranma thought was a cross breed between a clown and a pirate.

"BUGGY THE CLOWN!"

Ranma glared at him.

"I don't care if you're Maria the Clown! Why did you do this to my sister?" demanded Ranma.

"Why? Because she got in my way that's why! She was going to get in my way of taking over this town so I took care of her!" said Buggy.

"There's no way how Ranko would EVER lose to a guy like you!" said Ranma.

"I must admit though, she might have been able to take me if it wasn't for the fact that my cursed fruit power took her by surprise!" said Buggy.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. He had heard of cursed fruit granting the eater some weirdo powers. If this was true then this fight would be…well not really hard but interesting.

"But I beat her so bad I doubt if the poor thing is even going to live! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Buggy.

Ranma's fist tightened as he heard Buggy continue to laugh. But Buggy wasn't laughing long as Ranma socked him right in the jaw.

Buggy went flying from the force of the punch. That one punch alone had dislocated his jaw. Luckily he knew how to fix it. Buggy picked himself up and glared at the boy.

"Listen up laughing boy! You made two mistakes; first was coming here in the first place, this town is protected from pirates by me! Second was you picked the wrong sister to try to hurt, because now I AM SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma charged at Buggy with his arms pulled close to his torso, ready for a fight.

Buggy took out three knives and put them in between his fingers. He then aimed it at the charging Ranma.

"Let's see how you like this: Chop Chop Harpoon!"

Buggy's hand literally shot off his arm heading straight for Ranma.

Although this tactic surprised Ranma he still didn't flinch. He just ducked under the rocketing hand and continued to charge towards the person who hurt his sister.

Ranma threw a punch towards Buggy's stomach intent on sending him flying. However, just when Ranma's punch was about to connect the stomach split in two causing him to stumble forward in surprise.

"HA! Bet you weren't expecting THAT now were you?" asked Buggy.

He started to laugh only to get a kick in the chin caused by Ranma's momentum.

Ranma landed several feet away.

"Take that!" said Ranma.

"Now I'm really mad! Let's see you dodge this: Chop Chop Festival!" shouted Buggy.

Buggy detached a lot of his body parts and sent them flying towards Ranma.

As Ranma started to dodge the body parts he began to look for the head. Ranma's guess was that if you took out the head you'd take out the rest of him.

Ranma finally spotted it up above the little tornado of flesh. Ranma jumped up and kicked it in his face causing it to fall to the ground. Soon the rest of his body followed and reattached itself.

"Is that really all you got Bug Boy? Oh before I forget, is that stupid nose of yours really a fake, or were you just born stupid looking?" asked Ranma.

Buggy, in a blind rage, started to chase after Ranma sloppily throwing punches at him unknown that he was being drawn into a circle.

Ranma threw his fist into the air and shouted "Hiryu Shoten HA!"

A tornado erupted and blew Buggy away.

"Well now that he's taken care of I can finally get Ranko to a doctor." Said Ranma.

But when Ranma turned around he saw Buggy's band of pirates ready to kill him. Half of them ran after Buggy while the other half planned on making Ranma dead.

"Ah crud." Said Ranma.

(A/N: If I had to pick a song to describe Ranma, this would be it. OH! And I don't own it so don't say I do!)

"_Well you think you can take me on, you must be crazy._

The pirates took out their swords and charged straight for Ranma.

_There ain't a single thing you've done that's gonna faze me_.

As the pirates jumped towards Ranma they couldn't help but notice that he wasn't even flinching.

_Oh, but if you want to have a go, I just want to let you know..._

The pirates were now piled onto Ranma planning to give him a beating.

_Yeah, get off of my BACK and into my game_!

Ranma threw off all the pirates sending them flying everywhere.

_Get out of my way, 'cause I'm wild and untamed!_

Ranma round housed kicked an oncoming pirate in to LEO.

_Get out of my face or give it your best shot!_

Ranma blew away some of the pirates with a Moko Takabisha blast.

_I think it's time you better face the fact!_

One pirate tried to sneak up behind him only to get a kick in the face.

_Get off of my back..._

Ranma punched one pirate in the face sending him flying with a broken jaw.

_You know it's all just a game that I'm playin._

Ranma did a number of back flips to put some distance between himself and the pirates.

_Don't think you can find a way in, that's what I'm sayin..._

One pirate tried to stab Ranma only him to knock it out of his hand and throw him into a building.

_Oh now if you want to have a go, I just want to let you knooooow._

Ranma delivered a nasty kick to a pirate's chin sending him right on his back.

_Oh get off of my back, and into my game!_

Ranma threw one pirate so far the others couldn't help but watch in awe at how high and far he was going.

_Get out of my face, 'cause I'm wild and untamed!_

Ranma knocked down a number of pirates that had surrounded him with a series of punches and kicks.

_Get out of my way, or give it your best shot!_

Ranma punched a couple of pirates in their stomach causing them to fall to the ground.

_But you know this train is comin off this track!_

One of the pirates, who was riding a giant lion for some reason, rode up to Ranma and had the lion roar at him. Ranma gave it a death glare that made the lion back down and go running off into the sunset in fear.

_Get off of my back!_

Ranma dodged several sword swipes and countered with a furry of punches and kicks.

_Yeah, get off of my back!_

Ranma delivered a solid punch into one of pirate's stomach sending him flying into several others knocking them unconscious.

_Get off_!

There were only a small number of pirates left and Ranma didn't look like he was slowing down. He needed to work all the anger he had when he saw Ranko hurt so badly.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Several of the pirates were now starting to realize that Ranma wasn't someone to be messed with and started to run for the hills. Unfortunately for them no one could escape from Ranma so easily.

_Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off..._

Ranma delivered an uppercut, a left cross, a sidekick, a right cross, a round house kick, a forward punch, and a number of karate chops taking out several pirates.

_Get off of my back!"_

The last pirate fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'll bring these guys to a navy station later. Right now I need to find Ranko a doctor." Said Ranma picking her up.

Ranma remembered that he told the town that if there were ever a pirate attack that they should all go hide in the swamp and let him take care of it.

The doctors were probably all there now but Ranma didn't have time to go to them. Ranko was fading fast, she needed medical attention NOW!

As Ranma ran to find a doctor for his sister a new pirate ship came into the docks. A sandaled foot landed on the ground. Following up this foot we see that it belongs to none other than Monkey D. Luffy.

"We're finally HEEEEEREEEEE!" shouted Luffy.

In the background you could see Buggy flying through the sky screaming his head off.

"Did you guys hear something just now?" asked Chopper.

"Not a thing." Said Luffy.

"Robin, are sure this is the right island?" asked Zoro.

"Yes I'm sure! I know for a fact that Ranko and her brother are on THIS island!" said Robin.

"We should probably split up to try to find him." Said Nami.

Usopp went with Chopper, Sanji grudgingly went with Luffy, Zoro went with Nami, and Robin stayed behind to watch the ship.

Meanwhile Ranma was running ragged to find a doctor.


	5. Straw Hat Crew on Whale Island

Yes. I realize everyone's concern for the song lyrics. But as long as I put up a disclaimer for it, it should be okay. Otherwise they would have taken away one of my fav stories 'Teen Titans the Musical' by now. And that one is chalk full of songs. The disclaimer for this chapter is that I don't own anything. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma was running as fast as he could. There had to be a doctor somewhere still in town.

Luckily for Ranma there was a doctor nearer than he thought.

"This town is really kind of pretty." Said Chopper.

"It reminds me exactly of a town I once saved from a monster." Said Usopp.

Ranma's ears twitched. He hadn't ever heard those two voices before. Maybe they knew where a doctor was.

Chopper stared at his long nosed friend for a moment with half lidded eyes.

"You're lying again, aren't you?" asked Chopper.

"The monster was so huge it could gobble up the town in one bite. But I, the brave Captain Usopp stepped forward to slay the ugly beast." Lied Usopp.

"That's a yes." Said Chopper.

"Hey, you two!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma ran over to them with Ranko still in his arms.

"I need to find a doctor, fast!" said Ranma.

"Hey, wait a minute. You're…" started Usopp.

"I'm a doctor." Said Chopper.

"Great!" said Ranma.

Ranma grabbed Chopper by the arm and ran off with him leaving a dust trail behind.

"I can't believe that just happened." Said Usopp.

Elsewhere…

Zoro and Nami were walking around town that seemed deserted for some reason.

"I don't get it. Where is everyone?" asked Zoro.

"They are hiding in the swamp behind the town." Said a voice.

Zoro and Nami turned around to see a small old man with a long beard.

"_I didn't even hear him sneak up behind us. Who is this old man?"_ thought Zoro.

"A few years ago, Ranma agreed to protect the town as long as the villagers went someplace safe so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Then once they know that Ranma has gotten rid of the threat they make their way back." Said the old man.

"Well in that case why aren't you up in that swamp with the others?" asked Zoro.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit too old to make the journey so I have to stay behind. But it's okay as long as I'm well hidden. To be honest I wouldn't have it any other way, because then I wouldn't be able to see Ranma fight. That boy has done some amazing things, why I remember when Ranma fought this one pirate who didn't even look human. Oh what his name? Arm Strong? Art Long…?"

"ARLONG?" shouted Nami in shock.

"That's it! That is one fight I will never forget." Said the old man.

_Flashback._

Ranma was fighting Arlong which was an okay fight, Ranma had better before.

"Just give up! This town is mine now!" said Arlong.

"Not as long as there's air in my lungs!" said Ranma.

Ranma ran towards Arlong ready to make the merman experience a broken jaw.

Ranma channeled his ki into his fist and shattered Arlong's jaw.

"HA! That should put you in your place!" said Ranma.

But Ranma was utterly shocked as he saw Arlong grow a brand new jaw.

Arlong turned to Ranma with a wicked smile.

"You can break my jaw a thousand times over but it still won't matter, I'll just keep growing them back." Said Arlong.

Ranma remained unfazed by this; in fact he was cracking his knuckles.

"Well then, if I can't break your jaw I'll just have to break something else…like that stupid nose of yours. That thing is huge!" said Ranma.

_End Flashback._

"Arlong's nose snapped right off. His crew had to run him off to some merman doctor back in the Grand Line just so they could reattach it." Said the old man.

"I would've paid money to see that." Said Nami.

Elsewhere…

Some of the town people were starting to come back, including some of the women.

"OOH! The women in this town are absolutely gorgeous!" said Sanji.

Sanji walked over to the two and started to flirt with them leaving Luffy behind.

"I'm sorry but I'm trying to hold myself out for Ranma." Said the first girl.

Sanji's jaw dropped.

"Hey! No fair! Ranma's mine! Last time I went swimming he couldn't take his eyes off of me!" said the second girl.

"Yeaaah, because you're a lousy swimmer! He was probably trying to figure out if you drowning or not!" said the first girl.

Sanji gritted his teeth and raised his fist up to face height.

"_How dare Ranma hog all of these gorgeous women to himself! I need to teach that guy a lesson!" _thought Sanji.

"Hey! You know Ranma? Where does he live?" asked Luffy.

"Oh he lives up on that hill just barely out of town." Said the first girl.

"Sigh. I wonder if he'll take me out on a date now that he's done beating up…whoever." Said the second girl.

"You wish! If he's going to take anyone out on a date it's going to be me! After all I am President of the Ranma Fan Club." said the first girl.

The two got into a heated debate over which girl Ranma would date.

Luffy decided that now would be a good time to scram, but when he turned around Sanji was gone.

"Huh? Sanji! Where'd you go?" asked Luffy.

Elsewhere…

Ranma had brought Chopper to the house he and Ranko shared so he could look her over.

Chopper was currently investigating her cuts and bruises with some kind of monocle.

"She's in pretty bad shape." Said Chopper.

"Can you help her?" asked Ranma.

"Yes…but I'm afraid I'm going to have to operate." Said Chopper.

"OPERATE?" shouted Ranma.

"I'm afraid so, this may be a little hard for you to hear this but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It's best that family members don't witness the operation." Said Chopper.

Ranma seemed a bit reluctant at first but he knew that the deer was right. With Ranma watching he might make him mess up or something…plus he had a feeling that this wasn't anything he wanted to see.

"Okay, but please fix her up. She's all I got left." Said Ranma.

Chopper got out his tools.

"I'll do all I can." Said Chopper.

Ranma closed the door behind him as he left.

"Hope he knows what he's doing, but then again I don't have any choice but to trust him." Said Ranma.

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" shouted a voice.

Ranma looked in the direction that the voice was coming from and saw someone running up the hill towards him. He had blonde hair, curly eyebrows, and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ranma! I will not allow you to hog all of those gorgeous women!" shouted Sanji.

Ranma blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Frenchy?" asked Ranma.

Sanji aimed a kick for Ranma's face but it never connected. Instead Ranma managed to grab his foot and threw him into a tree that was behind them.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is but what do you say we fight AWAY from the house?" asked Ranma rhetorically.

Sanji seemed to glare at Ranma for a moment.

"Listen, I know the perfect place where we could fight. It has even footing, and there will be no one to get caught in the cross fire." Said Ranma.

Sanji continued to glare but nodded in agreement.

Ranma led Sanji into the woods which were right next to the swamp.

"_Well he agreed that no one should get caught in the crossfire. I guess he's not all bad."_ Thought Ranma.

"_I'm going to teach this guy a lesson about why you shouldn't keep all the gorgeous women to yourself!"_ thought Sanji.

Once they reached a small clearing Ranma faced Sanji and got into a defensive position signifying that they had reached their destination.

Sanji threw another kick at Ranma but it was once again caught.

"You'll need more than kicking to defeat me." Said Ranma.

Ranma threw Sanji once more but this time he landed on his feet.

Sanji tried to use the rebound to kick Ranma in the face but it never landed. Ranma leaned so far back his head was almost touching the ground.

But this still wasn't good news for Sanji seeing as how he kept going and crashed into a thorn bush.

Sanji got out and growled at Ranma.

Sanji sent a number of kicks towards Ranma but they never landed on him. Ranma kept merely dodging, with his hands behind his back no less!

"Okay, looks like I'm going to have to end this. Moko Takabisha!" shouted Ranma.

Sanji was connected by the ki blast which sent him flying until crashed on the trunk of a tree.

Sanji probably would have gotten up too if it weren't for one thing… the tree fell on top of him knocking him out.

"Great! Now I have to rescue him!" said Ranma.

By channeling his ki, Ranma was able to lift the tree off of the French cook.

"Told you that you would need more that kicking to defeat me." Said Ranma.

But no sooner had he said that than an outstretched arm landed on the tree's branches.

"What…?"

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted a voice.

Ranma looked behind him and saw a fist flying straight towards him. Ranma managed to duck before the fist could hit him. The arm grabbed a branch, slingshotting Monkey D. Luffy forward like a snap from a rubberband.

Luffy managed to land sliding on the ground but quickly turned around and glared at the pigtailed man.

He wasn't sure who this guy was but was sure that he was the one who beat up Sanji so bad.

"Gum Gum Gatteling Gun(A/N: forgive me if Gatteling is misspelled)!" shouted Luffy.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" shouted Ranma.

Both let loose a flurry of punches which seemed to connect with each other.

"_What the…? The only thing I'm punching is his fists. Looks like I might be in for a good fight." _Thought Ranma.

The two broke away from each other at considerable distances.

"You can keep up with me…I'm impressed." Said Ranma.

Ranma cupped his hands towards Luffy.

"But let's see how you like this: Moko Takabisha!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma shot a ki blast straight towards Luffy.

"Gum Gum Fusen!" Shouted Luffy.

Luffy inflated himself managing to absorb the explosion of the ki blast.

Luffy still looked angry.

"Why did you hurt my friend Sanji!" demanded Luffy.

"Because he attacked me." Said Ranma.

Luffy blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, he attacked me and I defended myself." Said Ranma.

"Oh! …then this is all just one big misunderstanding." Said Luffy.

"Wait…you're saying that you're not going to attack me anymore?" asked Ranma.

"No…now that I think about it you seem like a really nice guy. Hm…although you do seem kind of familiar." Said Luffy.

Ranma looked incredulously at the straw hat man. This guy was definitely weird, he had gone from mad to okay in a second.

"Wait a second!" said Luffy.

Luffy got a picture out of his pocket and looked from the picture to Ranma a number of times.

"I FOUND YOU!" cheered Luffy.

Okay, that's all for now. I gave you guys a little fight between Ranma and Luffy, hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you the next time I update.


	6. Nice Pirates?

Usually I make it a rule for me to throw a party after 100 reviews but this is not such a great feet for me anymore. Start the fic.

4

3

2

**On the last piece of One Piece Ranma… Ranma ran into Chopper and talked him into fixing up Ranko. Later Ranma ended up fighting Sanji; Ranma defeated him but ended up also fighting Luffy. Once neither was able to break through the other's defenses Luffy found the whole thing to be a misunderstanding. What will happen once Ranma learns Luffy's a pirate? Will Ranma join his crew? Stay tuned to find out.**

Roll Theme Song…

**There once was a man named Gold Rodger…**

"RANMA, I TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT DOING THAT YET!"

"Sorry!" shouted back Ranma.

The screen then goes blank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Ranma.

"Me and my crew came all the way from the Grand Line to ask you to join us!" said Luffy.

"Crew?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, me and my pirate crew! My name is Luffy by the way!" said Luffy.

Ranma's fist tightened.

"Did you say pirate?" asked Ranma.

"Sure did. I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" said Luffy.

5 seconds later…

Ranma was chasing after Luffy.

"Why are you chasing me, Ranma?" asked Luffy.

"BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU!" said Ranma.

"But why?" asked Luffy.

"BECAUSE I HATE PIRATES!" shouted Ranma.

This went on for about half an hour. Ranma chased Luffy and Luffy continued to be chased, Luffy asked Ranma stupid questions and Ranma retorted with angry answers and some words small children should not hear.

Ranma kept chasing him until Luffy accidentally ran into a tree.

Luffy was slightly dazed with his impact with the tree but this didn't stop Ranma from grabbing him by his shirt.

"Now I got you, ya stretchy jerk!" said Ranma.

"Hey, could you two keep it down out there?" shouted a voice.

Ranma's eyes bugged out when he saw that he had chased Luffy all the way back to his house.

The door opened and Chopper walked out.

"Hiya, Chopper!" said Luffy.

"Oh hey Luffy. Was it really you two making all that noise?" asked Chopper.

"Sure was!" said Luffy.

Ranma looked between the pirate and the deer for several seconds.

"You two know each other?" asked Ranma.

"Of course we do! He's part of my crew!" cheered Luffy.

Ranma's jaw dropped.

He had let a pirate operate on his sister…his only family member left and he had left her with a pirate.

Ranma dropped his captive to the ground roughly and ran inside almost pushing Chopper out of the way.

"Ranko! Are you okay?" asked Ranma.

There was Ranko asleep in the bed. Ranma checked her out and saw that her ki signature was recovering at a healthy rate.

"She's…she's okay." said Ranma.

"Well of course she's okay."

Ranma turned around and saw Chopper and Luffy.

"Why? You two are pirates. Pirates are supposed to kill not heal!" said Ranma.

Chopper and Luffy gave each other puzzled looks before looking at Ranma again.

"Well…we don't." said Luffy.

Ranma stared at them questionably.

"You two are weird. But seeing as how you saved Ranko's life I won't kick you off the island." said Ranma.

Ranma walked up to Luffy and grabbed him by his shirt.

"But listen up and listen good! Should anything happen to her or I find out you and/or your crew do anything to the villagers I'll kick your ass so badly you won't be able to sit down for a year! Got it?"

Luffy beamed "Got it!"

"What is wrong with you?" asked Ranma letting him go.

"Now I want you to join my crew even more!" said Luffy.

"NO!" said Ranma.

Ranma pushed Luffy aside and walked out.

"Hey, wait up!" said Luffy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Well thanks for all the information, old man. But we got to go now." said Zoro.

"I think Luffy found the guy we were looking for." said Nami.

She pointed off in the distance where a straw hat figure was bugging another figure with a pigtail.

"Yep, that's Luffy alright. I'd recognize that straw hat no matter how far away it was." said Zoro.

Nami was taken aback when the pigtailed man Luffy was bothering suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, he just disappeared." said Zoro.

The old man chuckled joyfully.

"Oh he does that every now and then when he needs to get away for some personal space or to get away from his fan club." said the old man.

"Fan club?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah. He's quite the lady killer; in fact I thought that was the reason why little miss carrot top was here." said the old man.

Nami rubbed her chin.

"That all depends…how rich is he?" asked Nami.

The old man and Zoro sweatdropped.

"I'm afraid you might be a bit out of luck in that department." said the old man.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Local Restaurant…

Ranma gave a sigh of relief as he sat at his usual table.

"If I said 'No' to his request to join him the last ninety nine times he asked what made him think I'd say 'Yes' the hundredth?" asked Ranma.

A blonde waitress with a blue apron walked over to him.

"So what'll it be today?" asked the waitress.

"The usual Pam, I have a feeling I'm going to need it." said Ranma.

"Right then, one all you can eat personal buffet coming up." said Pam.

But before walking away Pam managed to pinch his butt.

"Damnit, Pam! I swear, one of these days I'm going to get you to stop doing that to me!" said Ranma.

Pam smirked as she walked off.

She actually gave up on Ranma a while ago. She looked to him as a friend not that she wouldn't mind being more than that with him.

The only reason why she still pinches him is to get a reaction out of him.

"I swear I'm getting a sore spot from where she keeps pinching me!" said Ranma.

That's all for now. I know it was short but I have some things with this I need to work through. So I'll see you the next time I update.


	7. A Visitor

Yo ho ho ho! Start the fic.

4

3

2

As Ranma sat there rubbing his 'sore spot' a couple of friends he had made entered the room.

"Yo, Yuri! Kouichi! Over here!" called out Ranma.

Yuri and Kouichi reminded Ranma a lot of his two non-martial artist friends back in his home world. Although Kouichi was blonde and Yuri was a bit of a dwarf with red hair. But all in all they were still pretty good guys.

The two spotted Ranma and walked on over to him pulling up a couple of chairs.

"What's up, Ranma?" asked Yuri.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Kouichi.

"Ugh! There's been this rubber guy who keeps asking me to join his pirate crew." Said Ranma.

"Pirate?"

"Why don't you just kick his ass and boot him off the island like you do with all pirates?"

"Because his crew saved Ranko's life! Unless they do something that harms the village or Ranko there's nothing I can really do!" said Ranma.

A figure with a straw hat on his head suddenly entered the building.

"Crap! That's him! I've been trying to lose that guy for a while now!" said Ranma.

Ranma suddenly ducked under the table.

"I'm not here!" said Ranma.

Unfortunately now was the time when Pam came to the table with Ranma's food. She gave Ranma's friends a questionable look and they pointed down to where underneath the table was.

She nodded understanding. It wasn't the first time that Ranma had to hide, although it usually was from his little fan club or a women looking to be his girlfriend.

Ranma sniffed the air.

"My food just arrived didn't it?" asked Ranma.

"Unfortunately it's a bit worse than that." Said Yuri.

Ranma took a peek and saw that Luffy was wolfing down HIS food! There was no way how Ranma was just going to sit around and take THAT!

A hand stopped Luffy from continuing his meal. He looked and saw that the hand belonged to Ranma.

"Get your own meal!" said Ranma.

"But it's my food!"

"No, it's MY food! It was brought to MY table!" said Ranma.

"But I saw it first!"

"But only because I ordered it!"

"Hm…You have great taste! You should join my crew!"

"WOULD YOU QUIT BUGGING ME ABOUT THAT?"

"No…not until you join anyways." Said Luffy truthfully.

Ranma let out a yell of frustration and started to chase Luffy around the restaurant.

"Why are you chasing me again, Ranma?" asked Luffy.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A MORON!"

Unfortunately Luffy accidentally pushed a customer's face into his food in an attempt to avoid Ranma.

The man got his face out of his food only for it to be pushed back into the food accidentally by Ranma.

"THAT DOES IT!!!"

Soon a brawl started in the entire restaurant.

Outside the restaurant Nami and Zoro looked at the fight inside sweat dropping.

"Think Luffy's in there?" asked Zoro.

A ham was thrown out the window followed by a cry of 'NO! MY MEAT!'

"Do you really have to ask?" asked Nami.

"FOR THE LAST TIME LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted a voice.

Monkey D. Luffy came flying through the doors.

"Luffy, what the hell is going on?" asked Zoro.

"First me and Ranma were fighting over some food then a bunch of guys got mad at us. Then the next thing I knew we were all having a really fun free for all!" grinned Luffy.

The three saw a window open and Ranma climbed out.

"Hey, Ranma! Where ya goin?" asked Luffy.

Luffy started to chase after Ranma much to his distaste.

"Stop following me!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin was busy reading her book when she suddenly felt the ship shift.

"That's unusual. I should probably check it out." Said Robin.

Robin walked up to the deck to find someone who certainly wasn't a crew member waiting for her.

"Now who in the name of Gold Rodger are you?" asked Robin.

The man smiled.

"Ah, the famous Nico Robin, we meet at last."

The man was well built with white hair and the strangest crystal eyes.

The man soon found himself literally wrapped up in arms. Each of his four limbs was being restrained by a set of arms that just seemed to have sprouted out from his body. There was also a couple around his neck.

"One false move and I'll break your neck."

"Oh, touchy." Said the man.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Look, you got five seconds to explain what you're doing here!" said Robin.

"Well truth be told I came here to check out the famous Straw Hat pirate crew but it seems you're the only one. If they're anything like you…" the man suddenly gave a confident smirk. "Then maybe they're not worth checking out."

Robin tightened her grip around his neck.

"That a fact?"

"If there's one thing I've learned about cursed fruit powers is that each one has a weakness of its very own. And you my dear, are no exception. In fact, I've already discovered your weakness."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. You see these hands wrapped around me, I'm willing to guess that if anything happens to them you feel it. That's why you always have these hands wrap up the person so they can't use their limbs. However, if something like THIS were to happen…"

Robin winced and looked at her hand; there was a fair sized wound on it.

"Then I'd be set free." Said the man

She turned her attention to the man to see some sharp crystals sticking out of his body.

"What…?"

"Oh, that's right, you probably don't know. I ate the Quartz Quartz fruit, similar to your powers in a way, but instead of hands popping up I have crystal quartz. Of course it does have some more practical uses."

A dagger made of quartz appeared in his hand.

"And this is only the tip of the iceberg. Well I really must be going. I'd stick around to check out the rest of the crew but if they're anything like you then they're probably not worth checking out."

Robin narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Name's Jack by the way. Maybe we'll meet again someday." Said Jack.

He flipped off of the boat and landed on the dock. He placed his hands on the ground in a crouched position.

"Quartz Quartz Bridge!!!" shouted Jack.

A bridge made out of quartz formed from the ground.

"See ya around." Said Jack.

Jack started to run down the bridge while Robin merely glared at him. True she could go after him but than the ship would be unprotected, lord knows it's already gone through enough hardships.

Every time someone would mention getting a new ship they would receive a lecture from Ussop.

Robin sighed as she looked at her wounded hand. "Never a reindeer around when you need one."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at Ranma's house…

Ranko slowly opened her eyes to see a very familiar ceiling.

She sat up but winced at the pain that followed the action.

"How'd I end up home? The last thing I remember is being attacked by that psycho clown with the stupid nose." Said Ranko.

"Well I don't know anything about a clown, but your brother brought you here." Said Chopper.

Ranko's jaw dropped at the talking reindeer. Ranma had often said that there were many odd creatures out there but she never once pictured those creatures being reindeers.

Ranko heard groaning and saw Sanji in the corner still knocked out.

"Hey, who's the dork with curly eyebrows?" asked Ranko.

"Oh, that's just Sanji; he's our ship's cook. He picked a fight with Ranma and lost." Said Chopper.

A confident smirk that Ranma himself often wore crossed Ranko's face.

"Naturally, there isn't any man, woman, or beast that could beat my brother." Said Ranko.

"Wow! Really?" asked Chopper.

"Better believe it. Sigh. Now if only I could get him to leave this island." Said Ranko.

"Huh? Why wouldn't he want to leave?" asked Chopper.

"Oh, he's super protective of both me and this village. Unfortunately, the thing he doesn't realize is that the stronger he gets the bigger his name gets, and the bigger his name gets the more deadly pirates will come here to pick a fight." Said Ranko.

"Wow. That's kind of sad." Said Chopper.

Chopper and Ranko heard groaning and noticed that Sanji was starting to wake up.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Sanji.

"I'll tell you what, my brother kicked your ass!" said Ranko.

Sanji blinked a couple of times looking at Ranko before his eyes were replaced with giant hearts.

"Oh, it's you! The most gorgeous girl I've ever laid my eyes upon!" said Sanji.

Sanji put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"It would be my supreme honor if you would accompany me on a date, my dear." Said Sanji.

Elsewhere, a certain martial artist who was being chased by a straw hat pirate had a cold chill go down his spine.

"I don't think so, loser. I hate guys with funky eyebrows and stupid accents but I hate guys who smoke even more!" said Ranko.

The cigarette fell out of Sanji's mouth.

"Plus I think you look like a dork!!" said Ranko.

Sanji screamed and held his hand over the right side of his chest as he fell over backwards.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Ranko.

Chopper checked his vitals and nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't think he's ever been rejected like that before." Said Chopper.

Well that's all for now. Although I might have to end up redoing this chapter, something just doesn't feel right about it.


End file.
